fixing loneliness
by emoeyes713
Summary: robin has questions while feeling lonely at the end of the war. will he find love or will he fall into despair. title fixed. loneliness


it was shortly after the end of the war with the fell dragon, chrom had drawn the final blow, and the unholy dragon was put back to its slumber. the shepherds had began their marches home. as they went home to ylisstol members from other nations walked their way away from the shepherds, such as lon'qu with his wife olivia, henry and his wife tharja, and of corce the singles also left for home, say,ri, flavia, basilio, and anna.

one person in particular was not to fond of the idea of all his friends scattering out and leaving. so before each left to go out on their separate ways. robin and chrom, had decided to throw small going away party for everyone. during these party robin would hand to the going away friends, the figurines he made for his strategist with them. each one told him how much they loved it and how they would cherish it forever. one night wile reading his books wile everyone was celebrating the war. he looked apon his shelf of figurines. they where only a week or so away from the capital, and his shelf looked somehow sad with eight missing fighters.

he looked threw all of them and found the one of himself. he looked at it. unlike the others, to his point of veiw, he had not tryed to make it look nice. all he did was make his jacket and put a hood on it. under the hood there was not even a face. he thought about just throwing it away, but then he thought about something. he pulled open his one of his older maps and placed his little person on it. he thought about how everyone outside of the tent was having fun and getting ready for their lives to start calming down, and going their separate ways. some they would see on an average daily basis, but some he did not know where they would go. where would the future children go? he pondered his mined until he felt something, cold, wet and slimy fall down his back, then it moved.

"LISSA! YOU! STOP THROWING FROGS DOWN MY BACK!" robin screams, as he pulls the frog out of his shirt.

"what you should join the fun wile we are here and celebrating. come on, just have some fun why dont ya. oh yea lucina is there if you know what i mean." lissa teased before running to her husband, vaike.

robin whet and sat by the fire next to tiki. she was in her usual half asleep half awake state of mined. "oh hey mar-mar, how are you doing tonight? and i wonder what lucina did with that book i saw her with earlier." said tiki sleepily

"just fine tiki-wiki. i will miss everyone once they all start scattering. wait why didn't you leave with say'ri?" robin asked confused.

"chrom owes me something, very dear to me." she said closing her eyes.

"well that makes sense- and your asleep aren't you." robin said the sighed at his social life being pointless.

robin looked around seeing all the happy couples, wile he was alone. he remembered the figure he made of himself in his tent, and it standing alone on the map. its just like him. before he could go back to his tend someone sat down next to him and rested their head on his shoulder. it is lucina, she was wiped out from the festivity. she then talked as if it was normal to be resting on someone your only friends with.

"robin thank you for keeping your promise, and thank you for protecting my father. hey could you geuse what i was doing before i went back in time. i asked my father the same question but he couldn't answer. your really the best person for zzzzz." she was so tired that she fell asleep on his shoulder. luckily for robin, chrom happen to see her asleep and carried her to her tent. as robin now walked to his tent, the thought about what she said, and thought about something. he put his figurine back where it goes and set it next to lucina's figure. he thought about him having a family, a child and a wife, but he was always working and never really had time for anything, until recently.

* * *

the next couple of days as the shepherds walked, trotted, marched, and said good byes, robin thought about the future children. he taps lucina's shoulder as they walked. "hey, what is going to happen to the future children, and you?" robin asked.

"most of us don't really belong in this time until after our present self, go back in time. some will go on journeys, and others will find work in some place." lucina said sounding almost sad. "hey i bet chrom would help you until your ready for your journey." robin replied hoping to lift her spirits.

"it's fine i hope that the two years where father has me home will be fun for little lucy." lucina said now trying to walk faster.

"hey i was wondering since i have some time off now. would you like to, i don't know, go on a date?" robin asked and winced his eyes waiting for a smack in the face, remembering when he over herd someone ask her out she slapped that person in the face.

"it wouldn't be a bad idea to see the town together, and i heir that there will be a festival for peace." lucina said blushing a shade of pink.

"it sounds fun. oh and can i talk to you about something?" said robin remembering something he had been meaning to talk about ever since he learned that he was the fell dragon.

"what?" lucina asked sightly glowing from robin asking her out.

"it's about the apocalyptic future, i apologize for the me of that time, and i also apologize that your trip back in time was one way." he said feeling uncomfortable saying, his stomic turned into knots from this.

"oh... listen it's not your fault. the fell dragon did what he did. now is now. lets just get home in time for dinner." she told him with a gloom look and walked away to help gregor with some cargo. robin thought that he might have done something he should not have. then chrom walks up to his trusted friend.

"hey dummy, why the long face old friend."chrom said to his best friend, knowing that he dose not mined having odd nicknames.

"i think i might have just upset someone." robin said looking in the general direction of lucina trying to hide who he offended.

"please tell me not sully." chrom seemed panicked at the thought.

"it's lucina" robin said to save his friend the stress.

"oh, she has been rather odd lately. maybe she is just in a bad mood because greagor is moveing cargo full of explosives, and with his luck it could end badly." chrom said trying to move as far away from greagor as he could.

* * *

it was later that day where everyone celebrated their victory over the fell dragon. robin realized something, _why where there soo many party's recently._

"hey lucina, why are we celebrating again, i mean we have been celebrating every night for two weeks. then there is going to be a festival, for a week- oh god!" robin said before seeing a drunken greagor streaking through the middle of the party.

"listen. could we talk somewhere privet?" she said flustered. robin thought it was from greagor's moment of too much rum.

they walked to the edge of camp where robins tent was and sat down in it. she thought to herself for a moment then spoke.

"you wanted me to tell you about the future. in the future the land is brittle, the air is foul, and the plants and animals are all dead. humanity is only living in the hundreds. the rest of the world is dead, or risen. i don't blame you. i actually have memory's now of you reading me a storybook in the castle when i was five. you told me they were stories of my father, but you lied. in reality it was battle record of you, but you gave the credit to father."

"well i didn't want to sound like a show off, and i don't what people to really know me when i didn't even know myself."

"well your just too humble." she said before giving robin a kiss on the forehead. robin blushed and it took him a moment before to calm down.

"sorry i lyed, and i'm really happy you came back in time to save us. i cant say how much i owe you for what you have done for us." robin said before lucina kissed him again, but this time it was on the cheek. robin blushed again.

"you know physically we are about the same age aren't we." lucina said with two fingers climbing up robins chest. he was now more flustered.

"hey why couldn't you kill me when you figured out who was the one who killed future chrom?" he asked hoping to quickly change the subject, before something could happen.

"because, even though i love my father above all, there is only another who i love even more." she said, with her face now inches away from his.

"robin could feel his heart beet in his throat, her face was a dark shade of red. a side never seen until now. her blue eyes where close enough to see her family crest. her eyes closed and her lips puckered. robins heart was pounding even more to where he could feel it in his skull. he closes his eyes and kisses her on the lips. it was soft yet firm. before he could realizes what happened his tong was exploring her mouth and so was hers. her hands were on his cheeks to deepen the kiss and his arms were around her body as they rolled around with their kiss. he was surprised when they had stopped, when her hair piece had fallen off and rolled out of the tent. she asked if he could get it for her. he sighs as he walks out of the tent after having a perfectly good moment. he picks the hair piece up and before he could turn around. chrom was standing a couple feet away with a confused look on his face. neither knowing that lucina was undressing in robins tent and getting ready for a plan of hers she had been concocting all day.

"what are you doing?" chrom asked, looking at what now robin was hiding behind his back.

"just having a good time. i dropped one of my little treasures and it rolled out my tent." robin half lied, as he was hoping chrom would not peruse.

"who is in the tent?" chrom persisted. lucina herd her fathers voice and found robins blanket to hide under quickly. she had hopped that her father would not see her in such a improper state.

"just someone I'd rather not saw who." robin said now in front of the tent to prevent chrom from entering it.

"i've known you for five years. it took frick-in long enough. go get her. i want to heir the details later." chrom said walking away and meeting with his queen.

both robin and lucina's jaws dropped when they heard this. this was not the same calm and proper chrom, this chrom was drunk. then robin noticed something. everyone was drunk, but him. he quickly runs to a freshly opened bottle and took it to the tent. when he entered it, he was surprised to find lucina sitting in a seductive manor, with a sheet covering her naked body. robin felt a lump in his throat, and a bulge in his pants.

"sir robin, are you offering a drink to a princes of Ylisstol? how very kind of you, but im in the mood for something else." lucina said with a lick of her lips.

her lets the sheet fall as she reached for robins pants and pulled off his jacket. he was shocked when she had reviled his member and started to suck on it. it didn't take long for him to start enjoying it. he loved the feeling, and he took the time to admire her body while he finished striping while she was tasting his member. he finally came to the point where he could not hold it any more. he came, and she swallowed his seeds and licked her lips again.

"robin your quite tasty, but i would like you to taste me now. you have permission to not only touch me, but taste me as well." lucina said as she moved to on her back. she spread her legs slowly and reviled herself to her lover.

"lucina your beautiful, and to be honest i love you. i'm not sure when it happened, but seeing everything you have done in the five years that i've known you. granted you where under an alias. i still love you and i don't know how to show you other wise." he said climbing up to hiss her on the lips with their tongs dancing as they kissed.

"in the future im from, there is almost no time for love, but if there is even a second for it, we take it. in this time its the same but now we have the rest of our lives to spend with one another. so i will live every moment that i have, for you." lucina said before bringing him to her embrace once again. robin had an idea instead of what she wanted. he positioned himself at her entrance and rubbed her entrance with his shaft repeatedly, he kissed and licked at her collar bone as she moaned and gasped as he touched every inch of her perfectly sculpted body. her touch felt like a blessing to him. they continued this until she came, then he got him self ready to enter her. it felt odd, for robin to be inside a woman, even more so taking someones virginity. her walls clung to his member, it was tight, yet perfectly normal. he didn't delay to thrusting into his lover more and more. until both robin and lucina came.

robin was panting from all the intensity of sex. he lyed next to his lover and kissed her forehead, before she fell asleep. robin covered them in the sheets and his jacket. he rested his head next to hers and fell sleep thinking about his lover.

* * *

(back in Ylisstol a few weeks later)

robin was walking in through the corridors of the castle looking around for the library, he was looking for a book he needed and was walking wile looking at a map fredrick made for him... needless to say fredrick should not make maps. robin eventually found it. when he arrived there he quickly found his way to the tacticians books. he was about to grab his book when he felt something tug on his jacket.

"big brother Robin. could you ready me this book? please?" said a little blue hair girl with the family crest on her eye.

"oh sure little lucina. what book is it?" said robin, when he looked at the book he, realized she could not read yet. it was a book used to record the battles he and chrom fought together in. she might have thought it was a fairy tale or something. so robin did not do something he should have and sat next to the little girl and started to read the reports. instead of using his name he said chrom, and when it came to something gory his skipped over it. he stopped reading when he heard a light snore and her little wait resting to his side. from where he was sitting he could reach his book and start reading it. so he did.

hours later chrom walk by and saw his little girl sleeping in the library and picked her up but asked robin. "story robin if she was trouble. did she cause any problems?"

robin simply replied "no she just asked me to read her a story so i did. but i now know what book lucina was carrying before she came back in time and what she was doing also."

"what?" chrom asked. "reading about her future husband." robin said with a small grin.

"what do you mean?" chrom said confused.

"i am dating the future lucina that is currently doing a patrol of the city." robin explained while pointing at the book.

"how?" chrom said trying to piece it together.

"i got to 'know' her." robin said bluntly.

"oh... enough said." chroms face turned beet red and walked away quietly.

"your rood father but it cant be helped." said a female voice from around the corner.

"who are you?"robin asked the young woman with long blue hair, and wearing a tacticians coat, walking towards him, who was also dressed like him.

"just your daughter from the future. im stuck and need a job while you and mother start your life." said morgan.

"but your mother and i only just got together and why did you show up only now? the war is over." asked robin confused about this girl.

"mother is already pregnant. you better ask her if she knows, or just purpose, you love her don't you." morgan said, before walking away.

robin rushed out of the castle to meat lucina and when they met up in town square. robin grabbed her hand and brought her to the only jewelry in town, robin bought the most beautiful ring he could find and purposed. she said yes.

* * *

A/N: please review, thank you for your patients. please no flames.


End file.
